


Stained Shirts

by bahannah01



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Also uber clumsy, Because Mark is too, F/M, Firsts, I am, Life is, Okay I'm tagging this too much, Plot Devices, VidCon, Why?, You are an uber cool tuber but guess what, but that's okay, everyone is, sorry - Freeform, what is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahannah01/pseuds/bahannah01
Summary: Requests on Tumblr: Requests:Can you write a markiplier imagine that you're a famous youtuber and go to vidcon. You meet mark there and he has a crush on you. by @squirrelqueen100Could you make a Markiplier x reader imagine where the reader is a YouTuber and goes to their first YouTube convention and she meets Markiplier and he says he's seen their videos. And then after a while Mark ask her out afterwards. And make it fluff please  @fanloverelsa





	Stained Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> I thought these two requests were pretty similar and would work wonderfully together so it’s a lovely mix of both! Psst… (Y/t/n) is your YouTube name!

     The room is buzzing with people of all types, yet they’re all gathered here for the same reason you are- to enjoy the exciting convention known as VidCon. Although, unlike the majority of the people here, you’re here as a creator to meet and greet all of your loyal fans! Well that and to meet up with your fellow YouTubers who you don’t get the chance to see often or even meet new YouTubers you haven’t gotten the chance to meet yet! Either way, it’ll be a busy but fun week ahead of you.

     You walk the floor, finding your way around the marvelous maze around you and you find your eyes darting from stand to stand as you pass them by; each in possession of darling little knick knacks and merchandise of everything ranging from games to other brands and all that’s in between. They all catch bits of your attention and yet you manage to navigate through the crowd with ease- at least currently that is.

     After all, this is your first time to giant event despite becoming a rapidly growing channel on YouTube. You’ve wanted to go before but scheduling and price was what kept you from going- but this year, it all seemed so perfect! And with holding a few events at VidCon yourself this year, the Hampton Hotel even gave you a room for free- truly perfect, in your opinion. Maybe because this is your first time going, you decide to try and disguise yourself- nothing much just a fun pair of shades and your favorite hat. You want to explore the floor and while you adore your fans, you thought it may be simpler this way. Besides, the few people who do still recognize you, you happily talk to and take photos with anyway- you’re just happy you weren’t dealing with thirty people crowding you at once, because that would be a _tad_ overwhelming.

     Maybe, you should have realized that by letting your eyes roam so freely, you would eventually end up bumping in with someone- but the moment you do, you are still caught by utter surprise.

       Your bodies collide and you feel something cold and wet go down the front of your shirt, both you and the man in front of you stand in pure shock for the first few seconds. Soon, you hear the word ‘sorry’ stream from his lips like a never-ending loop, his hands moving about in front of you- wanting to help, but lacking a napkin or a towel to do so. He sighs as you still stand there unable to get a word in and he grabs one of your hands, dragging you off to who knows where.

      “I am so sorry, I am so _so_ sorry, miss. There’s a stand over here with some paper towels- I don’t really know if that’ll help all that much, but we can give it a try, right?” He asks, a guilty smile lingering on his lips as he looks back at you. You find yourself returning it without even thinking and while you typically don’t trust a face you can’t see- with his eyes being shielded like your own and hat covering up whatever hair is beneath, his smile is familiar and makes all the difference. In a quick decision, you decide you can trust this man.

      “Right.”

     He takes you to the stand just as he said he would and sets you at a small table towards the back of the room as he goes off to get paper towels. You look down to inspect the newly formed stain on your shirt, lips purse as you look at the dark blob against your already dark navy apparel. You suppose that having a dark shirt already is good though, makes the mark far less obvious- still apparent, but not as much as would have been if you wore yellow or lavender. You know the paper towels won’t do much, but, the guy is trying and you appreciate that. Speaking of, his voice is also familiar, you’re not exactly sure as to why though. It’s deep, yet warming to the soul to listen to and you can easily see yourself being lulled to sleep with that radio voice of his. Is that weird to think about someone you’ve just met?

     Maybe.

     You aren’t sure.

     Either way, he makes his way back to you and his appearance breaks you from your thoughts about this enticing stranger. You watch as he quickly runs over, you can’t even see his hands due to the bundle of paper towels he gathered for your sake and you couldn’t hold back a laugh from his overly abundant collection of paper towels to help you, “You know, I probably only needed about three at most- not forty.”

     “I just wanted to make sure I got enough!” He assures, his own laughter rolling off his tongue and your heart melts at its melody. Sure, it may be a bit extra in volume, but that’s what makes it cute.

     “Well, no matter how many paper towels you got- it’s better than nothing. So, thank you…”

     “Mark.”

     “Thank you, Mark,” The second his name leaves your lips, the realization hits you and the revelation of who you’re talking to reveals itself. You’re talking to Mark Fischbach- Markiplier! That’s why his voice and even his laugh is so familiar, the numerous amount of videos you watched of his are littered with those darling melodies. Although, you decide not to bring this up at the risk of having this moment crash and burn the moment you do. Instead, you smile and take a few paper towels after he hands the bundle to you and begin to dab your shirt in a futile effort to rid the stain, “My name’s (Y/n), by the way.”

     Little did you know that Mark is going through the same process you just went through- why? Because Mark Fischbach had a major crush on you ever since he started watching you, and now, the big time YouTuber found himself starstruck. He now also realizes that he spilled Coca Cola over his crush. It may involve ice, but it may also be the worse ice breaker possible.

      _Good job, Mark._

Unlike you; however, Mark simply can’t resist the urge to ask you if you’re really who he thinks you are.

     “(Y/n)... You wouldn’t be (Y/n) as in (Y/t/n), would you?”

      _Holy shit, (Y/n), he knows who you are._

     You nod and figure you should take the glasses and hat off, so you do and set them on the table, “I would be,” a light laugh falls from your lips as you pick up another paper towel and continue to dab your shirt- seeing only little progress in this effort, “To be honest, I’m a bit surprised you know who I am.”

     “How could I not? Your channel is awesome! I’m actually a really big fan- which makes spilling my soda on you even worse than it already was,” Mark admits, taking his hat off and running a hand through his messy black strands and soon getting rid of his glasses as well.

      _Mark_ is a big fan of _you_? Has the tables of the galaxy turned in your favor today? You can feel the heart in your chest leaping with glee at this discovery and it takes all the willpower you have not to scream and shout your happiness out to the world because it’s all just wonderfully mind blowing! Albeit, the bright grin spreading across your features may give that internal celebration away.

     “Hey, that soda made it possible for us to meet, so it’s not that bad,” You admit, silently thanking the bubbly beverage for spilling during the bump in, “Besides, unless you're some guy who looks _exactly_ like Markiplier, I’ve got to say that I’m a pretty big fan of yours, too.”

     “Really?” His eyes grow wide with joy as the question enters the air and the sight simply warms your heart.

     “Really!” A dangerous but marvelous thought comes to mind and you dare to ask it despite your hesitation, “Hey, you know, if we’re getting all buddy-buddy, would you maybe want to do a collab? I’m sure the fans would love it!”

     “Hell, _I_ would love it! Of course!” He chuckles and you watch his expression slowly turn into one that looks almost bashful, “If we’re doing that though, how about we exchange numbers? Sound good?”

     If Mark is truly being bashful right now, then you are becoming just that as well, “Ah, yeah, sounds great!” You pull out your phone and open it up to call screen, “Just call yourself, that way I’ll have your number and you’ll have mine.”

     The ravenette does as told and once satisfied, hands your phone back to you, “All done!”

     “Sweet,” You take your phone and are about to shove it in your pocket until you realize it’s five minutes from noon. Noon being the time you told PJ you would meet up with him at the tea shop… Marvelous. You hear Mark beginning to formulate a phrase but you bite your lip and stand up from the table, “God, Mark, I am so sorry but I’ve gotta go. You should call me, alright?” You offer a playful smirk along with finger guns as you leave, “See you soon, Markimoo!”

     He chuckles, waving to you as you leave and no matter how cheesy it may be, gives you his classic parting message, “Buh-bye!”  

* * *

 

     The convention has officially ended mere hours ago with the final creator party and while some YouTubers already left to catch their flights back home, you, on the other hand, decide to stay the last night in your hotel room- after all, it’s still free and that even includes their delicious room service. The very same room service that you may or may not be waiting to indulge in as a scrumptious hot fudge sundae is currently making it’s way to your room.

     So, when you hear a knock on your door, late at night, you assume it’s your chilly treat. You race towards the door from your bed, tripping in process and creating a loud thud- stumbling, you pick yourself back up and open the door, eagerly expecting your sundae but once you see the plume of black hair that belongs to a certain gamer you realize you are mistaken.

     And the fact that he heard you fall in trying to open the door threatens to heat your cheeks up into a blushing mess.

     “You alright..?” Mark asks, both concern and amusement swirling in those playful brown eyes of his- a light chuckle escaping his lips.

     Running a hand through your hair, you try to play it cool and give a curt nod, a smirk tugging on your lips, “Heh, yeah, totally! Absolutely fine, why do you ask?”

     He raises a quizzical brow and his own smile now has a hint of a smirk to it too, “Because I’m 99% sure you fell while trying to answer the door,” he places a hand over his heart, head tilting ever so slightly, “I’m flattered you wanted to see me so badly.”

     “Pfft, as if buddy,” You tease and poke his chest before fully welcoming your fellow YouTuber into your room, “I thought you were my hot fudge sundae- which, if I may say, is trip worthy.”

     “Hey, I may not be fudgey or a sundae, but I am hot,” Mark playfully gloats, puffing himself up and not-so-subtly flexing his muscles.

     You roll your eyes and plop back down on your bed, a soft smile still on your lips, “You are ridiculous, Mark, that’s what you are.”

     “Harsh,” He pretends to be offended but soon enough his front falls and a hearty laugh escapes his lungs, “Oh, well, either way I wanted to stop by and check in. It was your first VidCon right?” Mark takes a seat beside you on the bed, the goofy and slightly egotistical aspects of his personality beginning to slip away as he becomes his down to earth self. You can feel the aura in the room relax and with it you look over fondly at the calm man beside you.

     “It was really awesome- meeting fans, other YouTubers, oh and receiving cards and gifts? They’re all so sweet! I sometimes wonder how I got so lucky…” You admit with a light laugh, your eyes drifting over to the corner where boxes of fanmade gifts are making your heart swell with adoration.

     “I wonder the same thing,” He chuckles and follows your gaze, smiling, then returning his gaze to you, “Though you definitely deserve the love, (Y/n), you’re a great creator. Really.”

     “Same goes to you, Mark,” And while you aren’t exactly sure why, you end up resting your head against his shoulder and he simply goes with it, wrapping an arm around you.

     “You know…” The ravenette trails off, his nervous laughter entering in the air and catching your attention, “That wasn’t the _only_ reason I stopped by.”

     “Oh?” You sit up, separating yourself from him and looking at Mark with curiosity- unsure of what he’s getting at. He pulls his hand away from you and brings both hands together, folding them, and setting them in his lap as his eyes look hesitantly into your own.

     “I actually wanted to, well… Would you, maybe, want to go out sometime?”

     Out of all the things Mark could have said, _that_ is not what you expected. You freeze, bewildered, blinking blankly as you try to come to terms with this reality.

    In the meantime; though, Mark bites his lip as his nerves start to rise, “Actually, it’s okay, I uh, shouldn’t have asked. I’ll just see you later, okay?” He sits up and despite your heart screaming at your brain to get up and go, you can’t seem to move. Mark walks over to the door and as if fate is working in your favor, Mark- instead of being able to simply walk out- is greeted by a young man who is holding out a platter with a petite bowl he recognizes as your hot fudge sundae.

     Although, you fail to notice this and the moment you come to, your eyes bolt to his form- a wide smile spreading against your cheeks and without a second thought you stand up and run over, embracing Mark as he turns around to deliver the dessert to you… Accidentally knocking him over in the process.

     Falling on top of him, the frosty delicacy covers his shirt and sends a chill down his spine, Mark pushes the creamy dessert off of him the best that he can and mutters, “Cold, cold, cold, cold!”

     You panic and try to help him, before getting off him and offering the now chilled YouTuber a hand up, “Gah! I am so sorry, Mark! I just- I didn’t want you to leave, I panicked and I froze but when I saw you leaving, I freaked out again and so I just kind of, well, attacked you, I guess? I didn’t mean to! It just sort of happened- Oh God, I’m not making this any better, am I?”  

     Mark sits there on the floor, taking a few to simply comprehend what you were saying and after that anxiety building silence, his boisterous laughter fills the room and eases your nerves. He accepts your hand, standing up alongside you, “You are making this way better because you are adorable when you ramble,” he shakes his head, smile never leaving his face, even after look over his newly stained shirt, “And- now we both have stained shirts, so, I think it’s fair.”

     With a happy sigh, your expression softens at this kind and silly soul and even with his mildly damp and chilled shirt, you hug him all the same, “By the way, my answer is yes. I would love to go out with you, Mark.”

     You feel his strong arms wrap around you in return and you can hear the excitement in his voice, “That totally makes up for getting me covered in ice cream! Which sounds better than it actually was.” You laugh with him and press a chaste kiss to his cheek.

     “So I’m guessing that going to get ice cream won’t be our first date?”

     “You got it, baby!”      

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and a kudos! Everything you guys do help to motivate me and I always love seeing/replying to these things! :)


End file.
